Hae, Aku ingin jadi seme
by AnakHaehyuk
Summary: Ketika Hyukjae merajuk menginginkan posisi seme untuk sehari, maukah donghae mewujudkan keinginan sang kekaih tercintanya dan berhasilkan kyumin membantu mengagalkan keinginan Hyukjae. FF/Haehyuk/yaoi/NC:21(Maybe)


**Author : ****Anakhaehyuk**

summary : Ketika Hyukjae merajuk menginginkan posisi seme untuk sehari, maukah donghae mewujudkan keinginan sang kekaih tercintanya dan berhasilkan kyumin membantu mengagalkan keinginan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

... Hae, aku ingin jadi seme...

.

.

.

Siang ini dorm super junior begitu ricuh sayup sayup terdengar percekcokkan pasangan terfenomenal di super junior, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haehyuk _Couple_. Ah bila terjadi seperti ini semua member pasti akan kewalahan menghadapi mereka berdua, termasuk sang leader kita Leeteuk yang tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka seperti ini, jadi hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa bagi para member juga maneger Hyung dan pastinya tidak akan jauh dari permasalahan yang sepele, yah itulah mereka.

Kini raut wajah tampan Donghae memerah, sepertinya ia menahan emosinya agar tidak terlalu meledak – ledak terhadap sang kekasih yang sangat sensitive ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Hyuk? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku akhir – akhir ini dan bahkan sekarang kau memilih tidur bersama Heechul Hyung dari pada dengan ku, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kalau memang aku berbuat salah tanpa aku sadari itu menyakitimu katakan saja jangan seperti ini." Tutur Donghae. Manik matanya kini memandang tajam pada sang kekasih yang tengah duduk menonton tv bersama siwon dan juga Sungmin, sedangkan sang Leader Leeteuk yang tengah berada didapur hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Donghae yang ditunjukkan kepada Hyukjae.

"Aigo masalah apa lagi sekarang." Gumam Leeteuk pasrah dengan cepat ia melepas apron dan segera menghampiri Dongsaengnya. Dan lihat lagi – lagi Leeteuk menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, pasangan ini memang membuatnya pusing.

"Jadi ada masalah apa lagi ini?" Tanya Leeteuk entah bertanya pada Donghae dan Hyukjae yang kini tengah menatapnya sedangkan Sungmin dan siwon mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Aku lelah Hyung, aku ingin istirahat sebentar di kamar –mu ." Hyukjae segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar Leeteuk. Namun Donghae yang mulai geram segera menarik tangan Hyukjae dan langsung menyeretnya kedalam kamar mereka. Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian Donghae dan Hyukjae, kalau sudah begini ia tidak bisa apa – apa. Terkadang mereka berdua menjadi sama – sama egois, hingga membuat masalah menjadi runyam.

"Hae sakit." Pekik Hyukjae. Namun Donghae sama sekali tidak peduli dengan suara pekikkan sang kekasihnya, ia terus menyeret Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menghempaskan tubuh Hyukjae dengan kasar ke ranjang empuk mereka, ia pun segera merangkak menaikki tubuh kekasihnya yang kini tengah terlentang. Tangan halusnya terulur menyentuh pipi putih Hyukjae namun secepat mungkin Hyukjae menepis tangan Donghae dan dengan sekuat tenaga Hyukjae mencoba mendorong Donghae yang berada di atasnya alhasil dorongan tersebut sukses membuat Donghae tersungkur kebawah saking kerasnya hingga ia meringis kesakitan karena bokongnya mendarat di lantai dengan sangat keras .

Hyukjae yang menyadari perbuatannya sangat keterlaluan, ia pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati Donghae yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan. Mata onix-nya kini mulai berkaca – kaca ia benar – benar merasa bersalah terhadap Donghae.

"Gweanchanayo." Tanya Hyukjae khawatir. Sedangkan Donghae tersenyum evil melihat raut wajah manis sang kekasihnya yang tengah khawatir bercampur dengan rasa bersalah, tiba – tiba saja rencana jail itu muncul di otak mesumnya.

Donghae tidak menyaut sama sekali pertanyaan Hyukjae, saat ia akan berdiri Hyukjae segera membantunya namun ia segera melepas genggaman Hyukjae pada lengannya secara halus tapi itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat Hyukjae semakin bersalah.

Hyukjae masih diam ditempatnya sedangkan Donghae kini ia sudah berada di ranjangnya, sesekali ia mengelus bokongnya yang terasa masih sakit. Hyukjae hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya dan akhirnya airmata itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mata onix-nya, ia mencoba menahan isakkannya agar tidak terdengar dan diketahui Donghae bahwa ia kini tengah menangis namun hal itu gagal. Isakkan kecil itu lolos dari bibir semerah cerry, dan itu sukses membuat Donghae tersenyum puas saat mendengarnya. "Perangkap awal berhasil, kau memang cerdas Lee Donghae." Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ck kau menangis ?" Tanya Donghae sedingin mungkin.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kekasihnya itu , ia hanya menangis dan menangis.

"Seharusnya aku yang menangis karena kau mendorong ku hingga terjatuh dan membuat bokongku sakit seperti ini." Lanjut Donghae tanpa menatap kearah Hyukjae.

"Mianhae hiks… hiks.." Ucap Hyukjae disela – sela tangisannya, suara itu terdengar sangat lirih. Membuat Donghae merasa tak tega, namun dengan berat hati ia menepis hal itu agar rencananya berhasil.

"Sudahlah, kau keluar saja dari kamar ini bukannya kau tadi bilang ingin istirahat? Soal yang tadi aku minta maaf." Lagi – lagi nada itu terdengar dingin ditelinga Hyukjae, sakit hatinya sangat sakit bila Donghae seperti ini. Hyukjae beranjak dari tempatnya dan sebelum pergi ia memandang kearah Donghae yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya, bukan tertidur hanya memejamkan matanya saja.

"Mianhae." Ucap Hyukjae lirih. Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae dengan airmata yang terus keluar dari mata onyx-nya.

Brakk…

Hyukjae keluar dan menutup pintunya dengan keras hingga suaranya sukses membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget ketika mendengarnya.

Kini Donghae mencoba duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ditatapnya pintu yang kini sudah tertutup kembali, namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya dengan kasar bokongnya benar-benar berdenyut sakit ia tak habis pikir tertanya Hyukjae-nya bisa menjadi kuat seperti itu jika keadaannya tengah terancam. -_-

"Sepertinya aku butuh bantuan Teukki Hyung." Gumam Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia melihat Hyukjae yang keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan menangis, ia pun segera menghampiri namja manis itu dan tanpa pikir panjang Leeteuk pun membawanya kedalam kamarnya dan kangin agar namja manis itu bisa leluasa bercerita kepadanya.

"Ceritalah." Ucap Leeteuk yang kini tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan Hyukjae disampingnya.

"Hiks…hiks…Teukki Hyung… hiks.."

"Kau kenapa? Donghae berbuat kasar padamu eoh? Awas saja kalau dia benar – benar berbuat kasar kepadamu, akan ku laporkan pada heechull ."

"Aku hikss..aku yang salah hikss…hikss…"

"Eoh! Kau yang salah?" Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Leeteuk dan akhirnya Hyukjae pun menceritakkannya dari Donghae yang menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar sampai ia yang mendorong Donghae hingga bokongnya menyentuh lantai.

"Hyung yakin pasti Donghae akan memaafkanmu, jadi berhentilah menangis kalau kau tidak mau mata mu terlihat seperti mata kodok."

"Tapi Hyung.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Ba..bagaimana kalau dia tidak memaafkanku."

"Hyung akan bicara terlebih dahulu dengannya, kau jangan khawatir sekarang tenangkan lah dirimu dulu disini. Sementara itu hyung akan pergi membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam bersama Sungmin karena persedian bahan makanan kita sudah habis untuk makan siang tadi, ingat kau diam saja disini ne."

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok namja manis itu hanya menatap malas pada hidangan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Leeteuk juga Ryeowook, namun namja manis itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan itu hingga membuat semua orang yang berada disana memandanginya.

"Kenapa Donghae tidak ikut makan disini?" Tanya Hyukjae pada Sungmin yang berada disampingnya.

"Eh itu, katanya ia ingin makan dikamar saja.. tenang saja Leeteuk Hyung tengah menemaninya."

"Ah begitu."

"Makanlah nanti kau sakit." Ujar Sungmin.

"Ak..aku tidak lapar, aku ingin tidur saja." Hyukjae pun segera beranjak pergi menuju kamar Leeteuk, kini ia putuskan untuk tidur bersama Leeteuk hanya sampai keadaannya membaik.

Semua member yang tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun ia hanya tersenyum menyeringai membuat Sungmin yang tak sengaja melihatnya hanya bisa memicingkan kedua matanya curiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Leeteuk sudah berada di kamar Donghae dengan membawa nampan yang membawa 2 porsi makanan, 1 untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Donghae. Kedatangan sang hyung disambut senang oleh Donghae bukan karena sang hyung membawakan makan untuknya tapi karena ia ingin meminta bantuan Hyungnya yang satu ini, tadinya ia akan keluar kamar untuk menemui hyungnya tapi ternyata sang hyung mendatanginya.

"Hyung, Ayolah bantu aku !" Pinta Donghae pada Leeteuk yang kini tengah menikmati makanannya di kamar pasanganan fenomenal ini.

"Tidak mau, kau tidak tahu tadi dia menangis dan itu ulah mu Ikan Mokpo." Dengus Leeteuk.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, ia tidak akan pernah mau menceritakannya, ayolah Hyung bantu aku!"

"Baiklah – baiklah, jadi bantu untuk apa?" Pasrah Leeteuk. Sejujurnya ia jadi menyesal sudah masuk kedalam permasalahan mereka, ini pasti akan rumit dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tolong bujuk Hyukjae… "

.

.

.

.

.

Clekkk…

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Leeteuk yang kini tengah menghampirinya dengan membawakan makanan untuk namja manis yang sedari tadi mendekap boneka nemo kesayangannya, mata onix itu terlihat sembab dan hidung bangirnya memerah.

Hyukjae tiba – tiba menggelengkan dan langsung berkata "Aku tidak mau makan Hyung!"

Mendengar itu Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas, namja berlesung pipi itu menaruh makanan diatas nakas dan segera menghampiri Hyukjae yang kini mulai menangis lagi. ia pun segera membawa Hyukjae kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kalian ini benar – benar pasangan terkompak ya." Ujar Leeteuk yang masih memeluk dongsaengnya yang manja ini.

"Sama – sama egois…"

"Kau tau tidak Donghae juga sama seperti mu tidak mau makan dan wajahnya begitu pucat, tubuhnya begitu lemas." Tutur Leeteuk yang jelas – jelas tengah berbohong. Donghae malah dengan lahap menyantap makanan yang tadi ia bawa, hingga terlihat seperti orang yang tengah kelapar atau mungkin memang nemo mokpo itu tengah kelaparan.

Hyukjae segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan langsung menatap sang hyungnya.

"Mwo,dia tidak mau makan Hyung?" Tanya Hyukjae dari nada suaranya tersirat rasa khawatir.

"T..tapi kau tenang saja aku sudah membujuknya dan akhirnya dia mau memakan makanannya. Kalau begitu kau juga harus makan, jika nemo mokpo itu tahu kau tidak makan bisa – bisa dia juga tidak mau makan lagi."

"Baiklah aku akan memakannya Hyung." Hyukjae pun segera mengambil makanan yang berada di nakas dan langsung menyantapnya. Leeteuk yang melihat itu akhirnya bernafas lega karena Hyukjae mau menyantap makanannya.

"Hyukjae – ah kami semua sangat menyayangimu termasuk Donghae, kita hidup bersama berjuang bersama menghadapi segala permasalahan yang silih berganti. Bahkan kita mengenal satu sama lain bukan hanya sebulan, setahun mau pun 2 tahun tapi semenjak kita trainee hingga sekarang. Aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai keluarga ku begitu pun mereka, Apa kau menganggap kami bagian dari keluargamu?" Di tatapnya namja manis itu dengan lembut.

Namja manis itu menganggukan kepalanya, di simpannya kembali makanan yang tadi ia santap ke atas nakas. Namja manis itu hanya memakan beberapa suap saja.

"Jika kau menganggap kami bagian dari keluargamu, bukan kah sebaiknya kau bercerita kepada kami atau pada Donghae jika kau mempunyai masalah? Kau selalu memendam sendiri, tindakanmu seperti ini membuat kami apa lagi Donghae khawatir."

"Mianhae Hyung." Gumam Hyukjae Lirih. Kini tangan kanan Leeteuk terulur mengelus surai lembut namja manis itu.

" Jadi sebenarnya kau ini kenapa eumm…" Tanya Leeteuk. Bukannya menjawab Hyukjae hanya mengigit bibir merahnya.

"aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau begitu, tapi kau harus bercerita pada Donghae. Agar masalah diantara kalian cepat selesai."

"Eumm… sebenarnya…" Hyukjae segera berbisik pada Leeteuk, entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh namja manis itu hingga membuat raut wajah Leeteuk terlihat shock.

"Mwo?!" Pekik Leeteuk tak percaya mendengar alasan Hyukjae bersikap cuek pada Donghae, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menundukkan wajahnya, Takut? Jawabannya jelas saja tidak namja manis itu bukan takut melainkan Malu.

.

.

.

.

Namja manis itu kini tengah mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata onixnya, diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 01.00 KST. Namja manis itu merasa tenggorokannya kering dengan malas ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya mungkin lebih tepatnya tempat tidur kangin.

Dibukanya pintu kamar itu secara perlahan karena takut membangunkan Leeteuk yang kini tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat Donghae yang tengah menonton acara televisi dengan langkah pelahan Hyukjae mndekati Donghae, Donghae yang merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya segera menoleh dan namja fishy itu begitu terkejut saat ia mendapati Hyukjae yang tengah memandangi.

"Kau belum tidur." Tanya Hyukjae.

"Belum." Jawab Donghae Singkat. Hingga Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, sepertinya Donghae masih marah padanya. Hyukjae pun membalikkan badannya berniat meninggalkan Donghae. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat suara itu mengintrupsinya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Duduklah." Hyukjae pun segera duduk disamping Donghae.

"Mianhae." Ucap Hyukjae lirih.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu Hae." Lanjutnya lagi kini suaranya sedikit parau sepertinya namja manis itu akan menangis.

Donghae mencoba menatap sosok namja manis yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya, namun sedetik kemudian suara isak tangis terdengar olehnya. Yah, namja manis itu akhirnya menangis juga.

"Hikss…hikss.. kau tidak mau memaafkanku hikss…. hiks…"

Mata obsidan itu terus memandangi namja manis yang kini mulai menangis, ia sama sekali tidak menyaut sama sekali permintaan maaf darinya. Helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat dari namja tampan itu.

"Aku akan memaafkan mu asal kau harus menjelaskan kenapa saat itu kau mengacuhkanku."

Hyukjae segera mendongakkan wajahnya menatap namja tampan yang sedari tadi menatapnya, mata onixnya terlihat sembab. Dengan cepat Donghae pun segera menghapus jejak – jejak airmata yang masih terlihat di wajah _Chubby _Hyukjae, tanpa pikir panjang Donghae pun meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Mata onix itu terpejam saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

Mmmmccpppppphhhhhh…

Donghae memanggut bibirnya dengan lembut dan melumatnya dalam, bibir plum itu benar – benar candu bagi Donghae.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sayang, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, kau masih punya hutang penjelasan padaku." Bisik Donghae setelah melepaskan bibir plum itu.

Kini Donghae menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hyukjae, dapat ia rasakan nafas hangat dirinya dan Hyukjae yang saling membaur menjadi satu. Aroma harum tubuh Hyukjae menguar hingga tercium olenya, begitu memabukkan.

Kecupan singkat itu mendarat di pipi kanan Hyukjae lalu perlahan namja tampan itu menyurukan wajahnya dileher putih Hyukjae dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang memabukkanya, kecupan – kecupan singkat kini Hyukjae rasakan di lehernya yang _sensitive_.

"Uuugghhhh…ssudaahhhh…" Hyukjae segera mendorong tubuh Donghae untuk menjauh sedikit darinya hingga dengusan sebal keluar dari bibir namja tampan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, jadi bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku. Ada apa denganmu akhir – akhir ini?"

Tangan kekar Donghae mengelus pipi _chubby _Hyukjae, ia suka sekali dengan perubahan Hyukjae yang sekarang. Pipinya yang dulu tirus kini mulai terlihat _chubby _dan itu membuat namja manis itu terlihat _cute_.

"Nanti saja." Rengek Hyukjae manja, namja manis itu tiba – tiba memeluk Donghae, kepalanya disandarkan kedada bidang Donghae mencari kehangatan. Donghae pun segera membalas pelukan itu, sekali – kali tangannya mengelus surai blonde namja manis itu.

"Ok, besok aku tagih janjimu ." Ucap Donghae, Hyukjae pun menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Donghae.

Hyukjae mencoba menyamankan posisisnya tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya terhadap Donghae, sesekali namja manis itu menguap kecil sepertinya rasa kantuk kini menyerangnya.

"Tidurlah." Dengan satu tangan Donghae segera mengambil selimut di samping kanannya yang tadi ia bawa dari kamar, diselimutinya namja manis yang kini sudah mulai terlelap di pelukannya.

Tak lama dari itu Donghae pun juga ikut terlelap, kepalanya ia sandarkan kekepala sofa dengan tangan yang masih memeluk Hyukjae. Tanpa mematikan televisi yang masih menyala.

.

.

.

.

.

Clekk…

Pintu dorm itu terbuka lebar menampilkan ke tiga namja yang kini tengah berjalan menuju kearah sofa untuk sekedar beristirahat sebelum menuju kedalam kamar masing – masing .

Namun langkah ketiga namja itu terhenti, saat melihat dua namja yang tertidur dengan nyenyak disofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Salah satu dari namja itu segera mematikan televisi itu, seula ssenyum terpatri dari ketiga namja itu.

"Syukurlah jika mereka sudah menyelesaikan permasalahannya." Yesung, Kangin dan Shindong memandangi psangan yang cukup merepotkan itu, dengan serentak menreka bertiga menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dari sekarang kita persiapkan mental kita untuk melihat kemesraan yang selalu diumbar oleh mereka berdua." Gumam Shindong.

" Aku lebih baik melihat kemesraan mereka dari pada harus melihat mereka tengah beradu mulut dengan di akhiri Hyukjae tidur bersam teukki ku." Sambung Kangin.

Ketiga namja itu pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera memasuki kamar masing – masing meninggalkan Haehyuk yang masih terlelap tidur, kelegaan dirasakan oleh kangin karena akhirnya ia bisa tidur bersama Sang kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap tajam sosok manis yang kini tengah duduk di depannya, wajahnya begitu santai saat menjelaskan persoalan kemarin. Mereka berdua kini berada di ruang tengah dan saat ini dorm begitu sepi hanya ada mereka berdua saja sedangkan yang lain sudah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing – masing.

"Aku tidak setuju."Ujarnya dingin. Hingga decak kesal keluar dari bibir namja manis yang kini menatap tajam.

"Tapi Hae aku ingin jadi seme, hanya sekali saja." Ucap Hyukjae merajuk.

"Tidak, kau tidak pantas menjadi seme,kau hanya pantas menjadi Uke ku."

"Kata kyu aku pantas menjadi seme mu, aku ingin merasakan menjadi seme. Meskipun hanya sekali." Donghae menggeram kesal mendengarnya. Bukan, bukan kesal pada kekasihnya yang benar-benar kelewat polos tapi ia kesal pada evil maknae kurang ajar yang berani-beraninya menghasut kekasih tercintanya.

"Dan kau percaya ucapan Evil satu itu." Tanya Donghae tidak percaya. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan.

"Aku percaya padanya."Jawab Hyukjae polos.

Donghae mengumpat kecil mendengar jawaban polos dari Hyukjae, rasanya ia ingin mencekik leher evil satu itu. liat saja nanti, akan ku cincang psp kesayangmu Evil Cho pikir Donghae.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, kau tau jadi seme tidak mudah seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. menjadi seme itu bukan hanya saat bercinta selalu merasukki saja,tapi ia dituntut untuk kuat agar ia bisa menjaga sang uke yang ia cintai. Jadi kriteria seme benar-benar tidak ada padamu chagia, kau diciptakan bukan untuk melindungi tapi untuk-ku lindungi."Mendengar penjelasan Donghae mata onix itu kini mulai berkaca – kaca, apa katanya tadi? Menjadi seme itu harus kuat! Jadi maksudnya dia tidak kuat sepertinya.

"Hiks.. hikss… jadi maksudmu aku tidak kuat, begitu. Kau benar – benar jahat…." Teriak Hyukjae di sela – sela tangisannya yang kini mulai membasahi pipinya.

"….. bahkan aku ini tidak pernah merajuk padamu hikss… hikss… dan lagi aku ini kuat sepertimu hiksss…. Hikss… Aku benar – benar membencimu." Sambungnya lagi. Hyukjae segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae sendiri, menuju kamarnya.

Seketika itu suara debuman pintu terdengar cukup keras hingga membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget.

"_Tidak pernah merajuk?terus yang tadi apa" batin Donghae._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah seminggu, yah sudah seminggu ini Hyukjae mengacuhkan namja manis itu langsung mengusir Donghae dari kamarnya, Alhasil namja fishy itu tidur dikamar shindong dengan sangat terpaksa.

Dengan cara apapun Donghae mencoba membujuk Hyukjae hingga melibatkan Leeteuk, namja manis itu tetap tidak mau berbicara lagi pada-nya. Kecuali jika namja fishy itu menyetujui keinginannya menjadi seme.

Sikap Hyukjae yang seperti itu sukses membuat Donghae menjadi sering uring – uringan tak jelas dan selalu menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun yang memang dia-lah dalang dari masalah ini.

"Yakk… ini semua karena ulah evil, jika kau tidak bilang seperti itu padanya. Dia tidak akan seperti ini." Sembur Donghae

"Ini semua bukan salahku ikan." Balas Kyuhyun santai dengan mata fokus pada psp yang ia mainkan.

Kini Donghae dan Leeteuk tengah berada di kamar Kyumin, tadinya Donghae ingin membicarakan ini baik – baik ( tanpa emosi) tapi melihat kyuhyun yang cuek seakan – akan tidak berbuat kesalahan cukup membuat emosi Donghae kembali naik. Untungnya disana ada Leeteuk dan Sungmin jadi jika keadaan tengah memanas mungkin mereka akan menjadi penengah.

"Mwo apa kau bilang?" Tanya Donghae kesal.

"Donghae tenangkan dirimu, jangan terbawa emosi. Jika kau seperti ini terus Hyung tidak akan membantu mu dan kau Kyu, matikan dan simpan psp-mu dulu. Masalah ini ada karena ulah jailmu itu jadi bertanggung jawablah dengan membantu memperbaiki hubungan Donghae dengan Hyukjae." Tegur Leeteuk.

Mendengar teguran dari Sang Hyung tertuanya Kyuhyun segera mematikan pspnya.

"Aku tidak berniat membuat kalian menjadi bertengkar, aku hanya bercanda saja dan Hyukjae Hyung menanggapi gurauanku dengan serius dan antusias." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja kau salah Kyunnie." Sambung Sungmin yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah aku mengaku bersalah, aku akan membantumu Hyung. Tapi sepertinya tidak saat ini, kalian tahu sendirikan mulai besok aku akan sibuk dengan latihan untuk drama musical terbaruku." Jawab Kyuhyun pasrah.

Leeteuk menepuk bahu Donghae saat melihat namja fishy itu menghela nafasnya. "Tenang saja masalah ini akan cepat selesai, kau bersabarlah." Tutur Leeteuk.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terduduk lemas dipinggir ranjangnya wajah dan juga bibir plumnya begitu pucat pasih. Keringat dingin terus menerus membasahi wajahnya, sudah dua hari ini kondisi badannya menurun hingga menyebabkan ia terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya.

Jika seperti ini ia merindukan Donghae-nya, merindukkan raut wajah Donghae yang khawatir karena tahu bahwa dia tengah sakit dan dijamin ia akan di manjakan oleh Donghae. Tapi itu hanya akan menjadi harapan saja karena saat ini ia masih mendiamkan Donghae, karena Donghae tidak mau mengalah padanya soal dia ingin menjadi semenya dalam sehari.

Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya, diliriknya jam yang berada di atas nakas yang kini menunjukkan pukul 15.00 KST. Sepertinya ia harus siap – siap bergegas berganti pakaian karena ia sudah mempunyai janji pada sang eomma untuk membantunya di TLJ, yah meskipun sekarang ia tengah sakit tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan sang eomma.

Hyukjae yang berniat beranjak dari duduknya menuju almari untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan dipakainya, tiba – tiba saja merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia pun mencoba berdiri namun gagal alhasil ia terjatuh di lantai tubuhnya terasa lemas dan terasa sakit, begitu pun juga dengan kepalanya yang semakin sakit hingga kedua tangannya meremas kepalanya sendiri mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kini melandanya.

"Hikss.. hiks… Appo… Hiks..Hae…hikss…Appo.." Rintih Hyukjae kesakitan.

Entah karena ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya perlahan – lahan tubuh Hyukjae melemah dan tubuhnya terbaring di atas lantai, tak sadarkan diri.

Tak lama berselang pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Ryeowook , betapa terkejutnya Ryeowook saat mendapati Hyukjae yang terbaring di lantai dengan wajah yang begitu pucat dan keringat dingin yang membasahinya.

"Hyung." Ryeowook segera menghampiri Hyukjae yang tak sadarkan diri. Namja imut itu segera mengecek suhu tubuh Hyukjae dengan telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Hyukjae yang berkeringat, ternyata namja manis itu demam tinggi.

Karena dirasa ia tidak bisa memindahkan tubuh Hyukjae, namja manis itu segera merogoh saku celananya dan menghubungi Donghae yang kini berada di kamar Kyumin.

"H..hyung…. Hae Hyung… Hyukjae Hyung Pingsan dan ia demam tinggi."

"…"

"Aku berada di kamarnya Hyung, palli." Ryeowook pun segera memutuskan sambungannya. Dan tak lama dari itu Donghae, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang.

Donghae segera menghampiri tubuh Hyukjae yang masih terbaring dilantai, tanpa pikir panjang namja tampan itu segera membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae diranjang mereka.

"Ryeowook bawakan wadah berisi air dingin beserta handuk kecil dan kau kyu tolong telepon Dokter Song." Intruksi Leeteuk pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung sepertinya kita harus mengganti pakaiannya, pakaiannya basah oleh keringat."Gumam Sungmin.

"Donghae tolong bantu Sungmin menggantikan pakaian Hyukjae sedangkan aku akan membuat bubur ." Leeteuk segera melesat menuju dapur untuk membuatkan bubur.

Ryeowook datang dengan membawa wadah berisi air dingin dan handuk kecil ditaruhnya wadah tersebut di atas nakas. Ia pun segera bergegas keluar karena mereka ( Donghae dan Sungmin) akan menggantikan pakaian Hyukjae.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamar Haehyuk, ia duduk disofa disana hanya ada kyuhyun sedangkan Ryeowook ikut membantu leeteuk membuat bubur untuk Hyukjae.

"Kapan Dokter Song sampai?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memijit pelipisnya.

"dia akan datang 10 menit lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hyung."

"Mm.."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mendapatkan rencana untuk masalah ini."

"Aisshhh… awas saja kalau kau tidak mendapatkan rencana untuk masalah ini, aku tidak akan memberimu jatah selama sebulan dan kalau bisa aku akan tidur dikamar shindong."

"Mwo? Kau mau membunhku Minnie chagi"

"Makanya kau harus mendapatkan rencana agar mereka bersatu kembali juga membuat Hyukjae tak lagi merajuk ingin menjadi seme."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya, baru kali ini ia merasa menyesal akan kelakuannya yang membuat masalah dalam hubungan haehyuk, dan ia pasti akan menderita selama sebulan jika tidak mendapatkan rencana. Tidak mendapatkan jatah selama seminggu saja ia sangat menderita apa lagi selama sebulan, astaga bisa – bisa ia frustasi.

.

.

.

.

Mata onix itu perlahan – lahan terbuka, kepalanya terasa berat dan sedikit pusing. Namja manis itu merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang di lekukkan lehernya dan juga ia merasakan lengan seseorang memeluknya hangat.

Hyukjae tercenung saat melihat Donghae yang tengah tidur dengan tangan memeluk pinggangnya, serta kepala yang berada di ceruk lehernya. Jadi sekarang namja yang ia rindukan berada disampingnya dan memeluknya, namja manis itu menangis hingga isak tangisnya membangunkan namja tampan yang tertidur disampinya.

Donghae segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Hyukjae ia langsung mengenggam tangan Hyukjae, disekanya air mata yang kini sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Kau sudah sadar, kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Sakit?." Donghae terus melontarkan pertanyaan pada sosok manis yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hey.. jawab aku chagi, yang mana yang sakit." Tanya Donghae sekali lagi saat Hyukjae tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Hiks… hiks.. aku tidak apa – apa hiks…"

"Ssssttt…. Uljima." Dikecupnya bibir plum yang pucat itu.

"Aku akan membawakan mu bubur dan setelah itu kau harus meminum obatnya, demam-mu masih tinggi." Saat ia akan beranjak dari tempatnya Hyukjae segera memegang lengannya.

"Ak..aku tidak mau makan."

"Kau harus makan, apa kau tidak mau sembuh?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau," Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya .

Namja manis itu mencoba memejamkan kembali kedua matanya, saat dirasa kepalanya kembali mnejadi sakit ia sedikit meringis hingga membuat Donghae memandang khawatir.

"Pokoknya aku akan membawakanmu bubur dan obat, agar demam-mu cepat turun dan sakit kepalamu hilang." Donghae pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membawakan bubur dan juga obat.

Tak lama namja tampan itu datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi bubur dan obat – obatan, dibelakangnya ada Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Leeteuk namja berlesung pipi itu duduk disamping Hyukjae.

"Kepalaku sakit Hyuung."

"Kalau begitu kau harus minum obat tapi sebelum itu perutmu harus terisi terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak mau makan Hyung, aku tidak mau."

Donghae menghela nafas beratnya, untuk membujuk namja manis itu sangat sulit.

"Aku akan menyetujui, tentang kemauanmu asal kau memakan makanan-mu dan juga minum obat. Tapi jika kau tidak mau jangan harap kemauan-mu itu dapat terlaksana."

"J…jadi hae menyetujui permintaanku menjadi seme dalam satu hari." Ucap Hyukjae tak percaya sedangkan Leeteuk hanya memandang horror pada Donghae.

"Asal kau mau menuruti apa kata-ku, untuk kesembuhanmu."

"Eumm… kalau begitu aku mau memakan bubur itu dan meminum obatnya." Kata Hyukjae semangat.

Leeteuk segera menyeret Donghae sedikit menjauh dari Hyukjae dan membisikkan sesuatu pada namja tampan itu. "Apa kau serius ?" Bisik Leeteuk. " Yang penting dia sembuh Hyung, aku tidak tega melihat dia seperti ini." Jawab Donghae pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Donghae terduduk lemas dan mungkin sedikit frustasi, disamping kirinya ada leeteuk yang kini tengah memijit pelipisnya sedangkan disamping kanannya Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya tajam. Kini Hyukjae tengah tertidur pulas setelah meminum obatnya dan kesempatan itu di pergunakannya oleh mereka (Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Sungmin) untuk membicarakan tentang Donghae yang menyetujui permintaan Hyukjae.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau lakukan itu Hyung." Teriak Kyuhyun Frustasi.

"Aku tidak ada lagi pilihan kalian tahu sendirikan Hyukjae susah untuk dibujuk, yang terpenting sekarng adalah dia sembuh dan untuk masalah itu kita pikirkan nanti."

"Kapan dimulainya?" Tanya sungmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Nanti setelah dia sembuh." Jawab Donghae datar.

"Sebelum Hyukjae sembuh kita sudah harus mendapatkan rencana untuk mengagalkan keinginan Hyukjae, dan itu tugasmu Kyu." Tutur Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, akan ku usahakan Hyung." Namja putih itu menghela nafasnya berat, ia harus cepat – cepat mendapatkan rencana itu jika tidak mau mendapatkan amukan dari tiga namja ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memamer kan sekantung obat yang berisi seperti serbuk kepada sungmin, mereka kini tengah berada di kamarnya. Sungmin memandang bingung pada Kyuhyun.

"itu apa kyu?" Tanya sungmin bingung.

"Ini obat perangsang Chagi." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Jadi rencana mu apa dengan obat itu Kyu."

Kyuhyun pun segera membisikkan rencananya pada sungmin, rencana untuk membantu Donghae tentunya. Donghae maupun Leeteuk belum tahu tentang rencananya karena memang ia sengaja melakukan itu, ya bisa dibilang ia akan membuat kejutan pada mereka berdua.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil."

"Aku sangat yakin, jadi bagaimana apa kau mau memberikan ku jatah hari ini chagi." Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun yang berniat mencium bibirnya.

"Tidak sekarang Kyu, nanti setelah rencanamu sukses. Bukankah sekarang kau ada jadwal latihan untuk dramus."

"Kau benar chagia, baiklah aku akan bersiap – siap dulu." Kyuhyun pun segera bersiap – siap untuk menuju tempat latihan dramusnya.

Setelah siap kyuhyun pun segera berangkat tapi sebelum itu ia mengingatkan kembali pada namja imut itu dan sedikit memberikan kecupan pada bibirnya yang sexy-nya.

"Ingat nanti malam, ok" sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kondisi Hyukjae kini sudah mulai membaik, namun badannya masih terasa lemas dan untungnya sang manager memberikan Hyukjae beberapa hari lagi untuk beristirahat agar namja manis itu benar – benar pulih.

Kegiatan Hyukjae selama ia berada di dorm hanya makan, menonton televisi, menunggu Donghae pulang dan tidur. Seperti itu lah rutinitasnya untuk saat ini.

Mata onix itu terus menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan acara favoritenya, mengisi waktu menunggu kepulangan Donghae. Saking asyiknya namja manis itu sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran sungmin, ia pun menepuk pundak Hyukjae pelan. Hingga membuat namja manis itu terlonjak kaget dan sungmin pun tertawa saat ia melihat reaksi lucu dari Hyukjae.

"Hyung kau mengagetkanku saja." Protes Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu, kau saja yang terlalu asyik." Ucap Sungmin santai. Mata kelinci itu memandang jam dinding yang terpajang, waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam bukankah saat jam seperti itu waktunya namja manis itu meminum susu.

Sungmin mencoba melirik Hyukjae yang kini sudah berkutat kembali dengan acara televisi itu, jika dilihat – lihat namja manis itu tidak ada tanda – tanda akan memintanya bantuan untuk membuatkan susu. Apa aku tawarkan saja ya, pikir Sungmin.

"Hyung." Panggil Hyukjae.

"Mm…"

"Tolong buatkan ku susu strawberry ne." Pinta Hyukjae dengan mengeluarkan gummy smile andalannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan buatkan." Sungmin puns egra beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan susu untuk namja manis itu. Tanpa Hyukjae tahu kini sungmin tengah bersorak gembira.

Saat di dapur tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae, Sungmin mencampurkan serbuk berwarna putih yang ternyata adalah obat perangsang yang di berikan Kyuhyun tadi kedalam susu strawberry yang akan diminum oleh Hyukjae. Setelah dirasa obat itu sudah tercampur, Sungmin pun segera bergegas menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih asyik bersantai.

Meminum susu pada malam hari adalah kewajiban seorang Lee Hyukjae, biasanya ia akan dibuatkan susu oleh Donghae. tapi jika Donghae tengah di sibukkan dengan aktivitasnya ia selalu meminta tolong pada member lain Kecuali pada heechul dan kyuhyun.

"Minumlah, selagi hangat."

"Gomawo Hyung." Hyukjae segera meminum susu favoritenya itu tanpa sedikit pun curiga terhadap Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin ia sudah bersorak gembira karena rencananya dengan Kyuhyun akan segera terlaksanakan, hanya tinggal tunggu reaksi dari 'Obat Perangsang' yang tadi ia campurkan kedalam susu yang akan diminum Hyukjae.

"Wahh enak." Pekik Hyukjae senang. Namja manis itu tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang tengah memandangnya.

"Kka tidurlah ini sudah malam, kau harus beristirahat yang cukup agar kesehatanmu pulih kembali."

"Ah benar juga, tapi hyung aku ingin menunggu Donghae pulang."

"Apa kau ingin kesehatanmu menurun, manager hyung memberikan mu waktu untuk istirahat itu bukan untuk terus menunggu ikan mokpo itu. Jadi masuklah sekarang kekamar dan tidurlah."

"Baiklah." Hyukjae pun segera beranjak menuju kamarnya bersama Donghae.

"_Bagus masuklah kekamarmu dan tunggulah reaksinya" ucap sungmin dalam hati._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hyukjae terasa gelisah dalam tidurnya, ia merasa suhu dalam kamar menjadi sangat panas, padahal ia sudah menyalakan ac yang berada di kamarnya. Bahkan kini keringat membanjiri wajahnya, sepertinya reaksi dari obat itu sudah mulai bereaksi dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

Namja manis itu segera mendudukan dirinya dan mencoba melepaskan pakaiannya yang melekat di tubuhnya. Namun tiba – tiba namja manis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan miliknya mendadak menegang dan terasa sakit, ia ingin sekali menangis merasakan miliknya menjadi sakit dan ia benar – benar tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Donghae." Gumam Hyukjae pelan.

Niat awalnya, ia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit pada miliknya yang kini mulai berkedut – kedut dengan cara mengelusnya. Tapi ternyata cara seperti itu tidak mempan dan dengan sangat terpaksa Hyukjae pun akhirnya melepas celana trainningnya, satu – satunya yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Entah sadar apa tidak Hyukjae bukan lagi mengelus miliknya yang kini tengah menegang, melainkan meremasnya. Hingga desahan – desahan kecil keluar dari bibir plumnya. Kini bukan hanya memanjakan miliknya saja tangan satunya asyik bermain di nipple pink yang sudah mengeras.

Desahan – desahan pun menggema di kamar itu, untung saja setiap kamar yang berada di dorm kedap suara. Jadi sekeras apapun Hyukjae mendesah tidak akan terdengar dari luar.

.

.

.

.

Ting…

Pintu lift itu terbuka sosok namja tampan yang berada di dalamnya segera keluar dari lift tersebut, namja tampan itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dorm-nya. Setelah sampai namja tampan itu segera memasukkan beberapa digit angka untuk bisa membuka pintu tersebut.

Setelah pintu berhasil dibuka Donghae pun segera masuk kedalam, tapi namja tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat suasana dorm itu begitu sepi. Biasanya Hyukjae selalu menunggunya pulang tapi sekarang sepertinya namja manis itu sudah tertidur. "Mungkin ia sudah tertidur." Gumam Donghae.

Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang dia dan Hyukjae tempati, saat namja tampan itu membuka pintu kamarnya mata obsidan itu terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan yang sukses membangkitkan libidonya.

Namja tampan itu segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan tak lupa menguncinya, agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa masuk sembarangan kekamarnya.

"Ooouugghhhh….aaahhhhh….Haeaaahhhhhh…. kkkaeu..ahhh… sudah…pulang….. aaaaahhhh… oughhhhh…sshhhh…" desah namja manis itu dengan tangan yang asyik memanjakan juniornya yang masih menegang, padahal Hyukjae sudah 2 kali orgasme tapi tetap saja juniornya kembali menegang.

"H…Hyukjae-ya kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae gugup.

Dengan perlahan Donghae mendekati Hyukjae yang kini posisinya begitu menggoda, bagaimana tidak menggoda jika kini namja manis itu tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan kepala dia sandarkan kekepala ranjang. Tangan kirinya sibuk dengan memelintir nipple pink yang menggoda, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memanjakan juniornya yang menegang dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar dan tertekuk.

Posisi itu sukses membuat hole pink yang kini berkedut – kedut terlihat oleh Donghae, hingga namja tampan itu susah untuk meneguk ledahnya sendiri.

Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya benar – benar dipenuh oleh keringat mungkin bisa dibilang kini Hyukjae bermandikan keringat, tapi itu terlihat seksi. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi kenikmatan yang sukses membuat Donghae merasa sesak di bagian bawahnya, sepertinya little hae sudah mulai bereaksi.

Tangan Donghae terulur untuk menyeka keringat yang berada di wajah Hyukjae, namun secara mengejutkan Hyukjae menarik tengkuk Donghae dan perang antar 'mulut' pun berlangsung dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aku ingin menagih janjimu hae…aahhh." ucap Hyukjae disela – sela ciuman panasnya.

Donghae yang pada awalnya sangat bergairah mendadak menjadi tidak, hanya gara – gara mendengar ucapan Hyukjae yang sukses membuatnya teringat kembali dengan perjanjiannya.

"Tamat sudah predikatku mejadi seme, jika sampai ini terjadi, lihat saja kau Cho Kyuhyun." Batin Donghae.

Hyukjae langsung menarik Donghae hingga tubuh Donghae menjadi terlentang, dengan tak sabaran Hyukjae segera duduk di perut sixpack Donghae. Tangannya dengan lincah langsung melucuti seluruh pakaian yang kini dipakai Donghae yang kini terlihat pasrah.

"T..tunggu…ahhhh…..eughhgg…aaahhhh…" belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hyukjae dengan gesitnya sudah menyambar nipplenya dan juniornya. Lidah basah itu terus menerus bermain dengan nipple yang kini mulai mengeras, sedangkan tangannya tengah asyik memanjakan junior Donghae yang besar.

"Aaaahhhhh…uoghhhh…le..lebih…cepaaattt….aaahhhh." desah Donghae.

Namun disela – sela rasa kenikmatan yang Donghae rasakan, tiba – tiba Hyukjae menghentikan permainan tangannya pada junior Donghae.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Aku ingin merasakan little hae di bibirku." Ucap Hyukjae dengan wajah yang kini merona, malu.

"Lakukanlah chagia." Mendengar persetujuan dari Donghae, Hyukjae pun merangkak kebawah hingga wajahnya bertemu dengan little hae.

Mata onix itu terlihat berbinar – binar melihatnya dengan pelan dikecupnya ujung junior besar itu, kecupan itu kini turun menyentuh dua buah tonjolan yang sukses menggoda namja manis untuk di kecupnya.

Setelah puas dengan itu Hyukjae memberikan jilatan pada junior besar Donghae dari pangkal hingga ujung juniornya dan lidah Hyukjae pun menekan – nekan lubang kecil yang berada di ujung juniornya.

"Oughhh….aaahhhhh…..bisakaaahhhhh… kau.. tidak aaahhhhh….. bermain …. sshhhhh…. main dengan little hae."

Mendengar hal itu Hyukjae pun segera menyambar junior Donghae, sesekali gigi-nya menggesek junior yang tengah berada di dalam mulutnya hingga membuat Donghae mengerang antara nikmat dan ngilu.

"Ahhhh…. lebih cepaatttt… oughhh…" Pinta Donghae sambil tangannya menjambak rambut Hyukjae dan namja tampan itu mendorong kepala Hyukjae agar memperdalam juniornya yang berada di dalam mulut Hyukjae.

Sudah lima menit namja manis itu memblowjob junior sang kekasihnya, namun tidak ada tanda – tanda Donghae untuk berejakulasi. Padahal namja manis itu juga menginginkan Donghae memanjakan juniornya, yang kini benar – benar menegang.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae pun segera mengeluarkan junior besar itu, hingga mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari Donghae.

"Juniorku juga ingin dimanjakan." Ucap Hyukjae polos denghan bibir yang ia kerucutkan. Donghae yang gemas dengan bibir sexy Hyukjae segera menarik namja manis itu dan langsung mempertemukan biibrnya dengan bibir sexy yang selalu menggodanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita 69 saja." Ujar Donghae disela – sela ciumannya.

Hyukjae yang setuju dengan ide itu menganggukan kepalanya imut dan langsung merubah posisinya menjadi 69 dengan wajahnya yang berhadapan dengan junior besar Donghae, begitu pun dengan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum saat ia disuguhi melihat hole hyukjae yang kini berkedut – kedut, seperti menginginkan benda tumpul memasukinya. _**"Bisa – bisanya dia menginginkan posisi seme, padahal tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menginginkannya." Gumam Donghae dalam hati.**_

"Aaaahhhhh…." erang Donghae saat Hyukjae memulai aktivitas memanjakan juniornya dengan tangan lentiknya.

Donghae yang tidak mau kalah dari sang kekasihnya segera melahap junior imut itu yang sedari tadi ingin dimanja olehnya.

"Eughhh…. aaaahhhhh….." Erang Hyukjae saat ia merasakan gigitan pada juniornya.

"Aaahhhh… ooouughhhhh… haeeee… aaaahhhh…. lee…biihhh …. da.. aaaaaahhhh…. laaammm… oughhhh.." Hyukjae mencengkram kuat junior Donghae, akibat sensai nikmat yang ia dapatkan dari namja tampan itu.

"Ouggghhh…" Lenguh Donghae.

"Sruuuppphhh…. aaaahhhhh….. nikmat sekali….." Ucap Donghae yang terus menerus memanjakan junior Hyukjae didalam bibirnya.

"Ooouugghhhhh….. aaahhhhhhhh…." Hyukjae mengerang nikmat hingga genggaman tangannya pada junior Donghae terlepas, saat ia merasakan jari – jari Donghae memasuki holenya yang sedari tadi berkedut – kedut. Hyukjae tidak bisa protes karena ia mendapatkan kenikmatan ganda yang melandanya. Juniornya dimanjakan oleh bibir Donghae sedangkan holenya dimanjakan oleh jari – jari Donghae. Tunggu, holenya dimasuki oleh jari Donghae?

Hyukjae yang kini mulai sadar bahwa posisinya sekarang menjadi 'semenya' Donghae, tapi kenapa ia menikmati saat dimana jari – jari Donghae menggelitik rongga holenya.

"Sss… stop hae.. aahhhhh…" Pinta Hyukajae disela – sela erangannya.

"Kau yakin." Goda Donghae.

Donghae semakin memperdalam tusukan jari- jarinya didalam hole sempit Hyukjae, hingga akhirnya ia bisa menemukan prostatnya.

"Ouuggghhhh…. aaahhhhhh…." erangnya. Saat kedua jari itu menumbuk – numbuk prostatnya hingga ia mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Donghae tanpa ampun terus mengerjai Hole hyukjae, sedangkan namja manis itu tengah kesal karena ulah Donghae yang terus menerus mengerjai holenya pada hal dalam malam ini ia 'semenya', SEMENYA. Tapi tetap saja ia menikmati juga, buktinya ia terus mengerang.

"Aaahhhhh….. iaaahhhhhhh….di … situuu..oughhhhh…hae… aaahhhhhhh."

Donghae menyeringai saat mendengar itu dan ia menjadi semangat sekali mengerjainya, hingga pada akhirnya junior Hyukjae berkedut – kedut.

"Aaaahhhhhh….. ssssshhhhh….. sepertinyaaa….. aaa..akkkuuuu…..ingin kkeluarrr…" Ucap Hyukjae terbata – bata.

Donghae mempercepat tusukan pada hole hyukjae, hingga akhirnya namja manis itu mengerang keras dan cairan putih itu keluar membasahi dada bidang Donghae.

"Aaaaaaagggghhhhhh….." Teriaknya saat merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

Tubuh hyukjae ambruk diatas Donghae, mata onixnya terpejam merasakan sisa – sisa kenikmatan yang tadi melandanya. Bibir namja manis itu tak bisa diam dia terus mengecup singkat junior Donghae yang masih menegang.

Hyukjae mencoba beranjak dari tubuh Donghae dan duduk disampingnya, bibir itu mengerutu kesal karena seharusnya dia lah yang melakukan itu pada Donghae bukan malah dia yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Donghae.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu, disinikan aku yang menjadi semenya." Gerutu Hyukjae kesal. Sedangkan Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa, dengan tangan nakalnya yang mengelus paha hyukjae.

Mata onix itu tiba – tiba bergerak gelisah, bukan karena elusan pada pahanya. Namun holenya yang lagi – lagi berkedut seperti meminta di isi kembali, hyukjae menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan rasa aneh pada holenya.

Entah kenapa hyukjae pun tak tahu, kenapa juniornya kembali bereaksi. Ia menjadi malu, saat donghae menertawakannya.

"Aigo cepat sekali menegangnya." Goda Donghae sambil tangannyamenyentuh junior hyukjae yang kini sudah menegang sempurna.

"Uuugghhh." Desah Hyukjae saat donghae lagi – lagi memijit juniornya.

Ingin rasanya Hyukjae jujur pada donghae bahwa sekarang holenya berkedut – kedut, tapi rasa gengsi yang ia miliki sangat besar ia pun membatalkan hal itu. Sudah cukup dengan kejadian jari hyukjae yang mengerjai holenya, ia tidak mau posisi semenya di batalkan hanya gara – gara holenya yang meminta di isi oleh junior besar donghae.

Karena takut terlena akibat permainan tangan Donghae terhadap juniornya, hyukjae segera menepis tanagn Donghae. Namja manis itu menatap tajam donghae.

"Kau sudah keluar, sedangkan juniorku masih menegang." Ucap Donghae.

"Junior mu susah sekali keluarnya." Jawab Hyukjae polos.

Lagi – lagi Donghae tertawa, juniornya kan tidak mau kelur jika tidak berada di sarangnya.

"Karena juniorku ini hanya akan keluar jika berada disarangnya, chagi."Jawab Donghae santai.

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang saat Donghae mencoba meremas bokongnya, kedutannya emenjadi cepat saat nmendapatkan remasan pada bokongnya.

Hyukjae terus terdiam mencoba menahan desahannya, bukan karena remasan yang donghae lakukan pada bokonnya melainkan kedutan – kedutan pada holenya yang semakin menggila.

Harus kah ia menyerah dan meminta Donghae merasukinya, atau tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya demi bisa merasakan menjadi seme, mata onix itu kini terlihat berkaca – kaca. Donghae menghentikan aktivitas dari meremas bokong Hyukjae saat melihat namja manis itu mengeluar kan airmatanya.

Donghae segera mendudukan dirinya dan langsung menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Hyukjae.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Hiks…. hikss…. bagaimana ini hae hiks … hiks…"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Donghae semakin ditambah bingung dengan jawaban yang hyukjae berikan.

"Holeku…holeku terus berkedut – kedut hae aku tidak tahan." Akhirnya hyukjae mengatakan hal itu pada donghae, namja tampan itu tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu holemu itu ingin ku gagahi."

"Tapi aku ingin menjadi seme."

"Tapi nyatanya tubuhmu tidak menginginkan hal itu, malah sebaliknya."

"Ouggghhhh…" desah Hyukjae tiba – tiba saat hole itu terus berkedut –kedut.

Donghae mecium daun telinga Hyukjae yang jelas – jelas titik sensitive-nya.

"Aku akan mengobati holemu yang kini berkedut – kedut sayang, dan aku jamin kau akan merasakan kenikmatannya."

Tanpa pikir panjang Hyukjae segera menerjang Donghae dnegan ciuman pansanya, hingga membuat Donghae terjengkang kebelakang.

"Rasuki aku hae-ah." Goda Hyukjae disela – sela ciumannya. Mungkin Donghae benar tubuhnya tidak menginginkan hal itu pikir Hyukjae. Namun hyukjae tidak tahu saja kenapa holenya bisa seperti itu, itukan karena ulah obat perangsang yang sungmin campurkan pada susu yang ia minum.

Hyukjae mendudukan tubuhnya di atas paha donghae, namja manis itu kembali memainkan junior donghae. Dengan lihainya tangan lentik itu meremas serta mengocok secara bersamaan, desahan – desahan pun lolos dari bibir namja tampan itu.

Sedikit precum keluar dari junior donghae, karena pengaruh obat perangsang hyukjae segera membenamkan junior Donghae kedalam hole sempit. "Ouuuggghhhh…." erang mereka berdua secara bersama.

Mungkin karena obat perangsan pula saat hole Hyukjae melahap junior Donghae, namja manis itu sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit seperti biasanya. Melainkan rasa nikmat yang kini melandanya.

"Aaaaahhhhh….." Erang hyukjae dan donghae saat ia mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya menggenjot junior donghae.

"Aaaahhhh…Haeeeee…. oughhhhh… ini sangat ….. nikmat…..aaaahhhhh… sekali…." Racau Hyukjae ditengah kenikmatan yang timbul dari gesekan antara junior donghae dengan holenya.

"Ini … aaahhhh… saa….ngaaaattttt…. sempit …..ougghhhhh…. aaahhhhh sekaliiiiii.." Ucap Donghae.

Tangan kekar itu membantu tubuh hyukjae yang tengah menaik turunkan tubuhnya, disisi lain pinggulnya bergerak berlainan arah dengan yang hyukjae lakukan hingga membuat junior donghae semakin terbenam dan mengenai prostat hyukjae.

"Aaaaahhh … yes….. di… disituuuuhhhhh…. oughhhhh….. haeeeee…" hyukjae semakin mempercepat menaik turunkan tubuhnya begitu pula dengan Donghae, hingga sensasi itu cukup membuat hyukjae mengeluarkan cairan putihnya untuk kedua kalinya. Membasahi perut dan dada donghae, Hyukjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dada donghae dengan mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

Karena hyukjae sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk bergerak menaik turunkan tubuhnya untuk membuat donghae mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya karena rasa lelah yang melandanya, Donghae pun segera mengambil alih dan membalikan posisinya hingga Hyukjae yang kini berada di bawah tubuhnya.

Tanpa melepas sama sekali juniornya yang masih bersemayam disarang hangat itu, Donghae segera melebarkan kedua kaki hyukjae untuk memulai kembali aktivitasnya.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh… aaaaaahhhhh…ouggghhhhh…." Erang hyukjae saat Donghae memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat.

Junior Hyukjae yang kini mulai menegang kembali, disambut senang oleh donghae. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dalam memaju mundurkan juniornya, donghae langsung meraih junior Hyukjae dan mengocoknya cepat secepat genjotannya.

Tangan lentik itu meremas seprei untuk mengalihkan rasa nikmat yang donghae berikan secara bertubi – tubi, kepalanya pun bergerak kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ouuugggggghhh… ya ….. terusssss…..ssshhhh… di…aaaahhhhhhh…. sitttuuuuuhhhh." Hyukjae mengerang keras lagi – lagi donghae menumbuk prostatnya.

Hyujae benar – benar dibuat kalang kabut oleh donghae, tusukan pada holenya dan kocokan pada juniornya. Untuk ketiga kalinya hyukjae mengeluarkan cairan putihnya dan kali ini cairan itu membasahi perut juga dadanya.

"Oooouuuuggghhhhhh…. keluaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr…" Pekik Hyukjae nikmat.

"Aaahhhhhhh…ssssshhhhhhh…" Erang Donghae saat dinding hole itu menjepit kuat juniornya dan itu cukup membuat Juniornya berkedut – kedut, karena tak tahan akhirnya namja tampan itu mengeluarkan benihnya didalam hole hyukjae.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh…." Pekik Donghae.

Tubuh donghae kini ambruk menimpa tubuh hyukjae, namun namja tampan itu segera beranjak dari tubuh hyukjae agar tidak menyakiti namja manis itu ia membaringkan dirinya di samping Hyukjae.

Dongahe melirik hyukjae yang kini masih mengatur nafasnya dengan mata terpejam, namja tampan itu segera mengecup singkat bibir plum itu. Namja tampan itu mengambil selimut yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak di lantai bersama pakaian mereka berdua, dan segera menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Dengkuran halus yang berasal dari hyukjae sukses membuat donghae terkikik geli, namun namja tampan itu membisikan sesuatu pada hyukjae meskipun ia tahu hyukjae tidak mendengarnya tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

"Kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadikan uke ku chagia, jadi tidak ada satu pun termasuk dirimu yang bisa merubah itu." Bisik Donghae.

Setelah itu Donghae pun segera menyusul Hyukjae menuju dunia mimpi dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang namja manis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngghhhh…" Namja manis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata onixnya, mencoba menyesuaikan kedua matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya.

"Ughhh.. appo." rintih Hyukjae saat ia mencoba mendudukan dirinya.

Bagian bawahnya terasa begitu sakit dan yang membuat dirinya aneh adalah saat holenya berkedut – kedut hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan membatalkan keinginannya menjadi seme.

Namja manis itu mencengkram selimut putih yang kini menutupi tubuh polosnya, matanya bergerak gelisah. Jadi ia tidak bisa menjadi seme, dan kesempatan yang kemarin datang pergi begitu saja akibat egonya yang menginginkan Donghae merasuki-nya.

"Tidak ada lagikah kesempatan yang kedua untuk ku menjadi seme." Teriak Hyukjae kesal.

Tanpa Hyukjae ketahui Donghae yang kini berada di dalam kamar mandi, tengah menahan tawa saat ia mendengar teriakan Hyukjae yang begitu frustasi.

"Maaf chagi, sampai kapan pun kau tetaplah uke-ku." Gumam Donghae dalam hati.

**End **


End file.
